charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Enter the Demon
Enter the Demon is the 4th episode of the fourth season and the 70th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Paige creates havoc when she mixes potions that switch her body with Phoebe's, and must battle evil that has opened a portal between two worlds. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell/Paige Matthews *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews/Phoebe Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell/Zen Master *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *James Hong as Zen Master/Piper Halliwell *Jeanne Chinn as An Ling *Daniel Dae Kim as Yen Lo *Jacobi Wynne as Mason Cowan Co-Stars *Jamison Yang as Shopkeeper Magical Notes Potions ''Body Swapping Potion This potion required many ingredients, including powdered toadstool, but most of them were not mentioned in the episode. Paige accidentally made it, causing her and Phoebe to switch bodies. :Say these words ::''I want to be (name of person you want to be). :To undo the effects of the potion, all you have to say: ::I want to be me again. Powers * Portal Creation: Used by Yen Lo, the Zen Master and An Ling to open portals to Limbo through water. * Shimmering: Type of teleportation used by Cole. * Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze a shopkeeper. * Molecular Combustion: Used by Piper to blow up boxes in an alley. * Energy balls: Used by Cole on Paige (in Phoebe's body) while training. * Levitation: An Ling used it to get the Dragon Blade in the shop. It was used later by Paige (in Phoebe's body) while trying to attack Yen Lo. Phoebe and Yen Lo used it to fight each other in Limbo. * Flight: Used by Yen Lo, An Ling and Phoebe in Limbo due to their powers being enhanced. * Orbing: Type of teleportation used by Leo. * Healing: Used by Leo to heal An Ling. * Telekinetic Orbing: Used by Paige to orb the Dragon Blade to her and to orb Piper's soul out of it, and put it back into Piper's body. She later used it to orb the Dragon Blade to Phoebe. * Soul Absorption: (through the Dragon Blade) Used by Yen Lo to absorb Piper's soul into the blade. Phoebe used it to absorb Yen Lo's soul into the blade. Artifacts *'Dragon Blade:' A Chinese magical blade capable of absorbing souls. Notes and Trivia * Despite the title and the constant references to the Source, only one demon actually appears in this episode—Cole. * This is the third episode with the word demon in the title. * This episode scored 5.7 million viewers. * The opening scenes were filmed at Kenneth Hahn Park, 4100 South La Cienega Boulevard in Baldwin Hills (Los Angeles), next to the Japanese bridge. * In Limbo, the sisters' powers temporarily advance. Phoebe can fly and Paige can move an object without calling for it. *This is the only episode in which Piper is shown wearing glasses. *This is the first episode not to specifically mention Prue. *Paige inadverdently creates her first potion in this episode. Cultural References * This episode's title references the famous kung-fu movie "Enter the Dragon" starring Bruce Lee. Glitches * In the beginning of the episode, Yen Lo and An Ling are fighting with swords and An Ling stabs him. While the wound is bleeding, there no blood on An Ling's sword. * When Cole threw the energy balls at Phoebe, her shirt wasn't torn. But in another shot it was torn. * When in Limbo, Piper (in the Zen Master's body) mentions that she couldn't use her powers as they weren't in that body. However, the Zen Master was able to create a portal while in Piper's body. Continuity Errors * After the body swap, Phoebe mentioned that she ate Kung Pao chicken, while it was previously stated that she is a vegetarian. Gallery Episode Stills 4x04-01.jpg 4x04-03.jpg 4x04-04.jpg 4x04-05.jpg 4x04-06.jpg 4x04-07.jpg jkjjk.jpg Photo Shoot photogeorge02.jpg photogeorge03.jpg photogeorge04.jpg photogeorge05.jpg Quotes :Piper: Okay. After mixing your potions, what's the best method to preserve unused sea slugs for future use? A) Pickle them, B) Sugar them, C) Smoke them, D) Freeze dry them. :Paige: Well now, you see, if I had extra sea slugs, I'd let those little suckers go right on back into the ocean. :Piper: Paige, don't make me the wicked witch of the northwest. I didn't ask for this big sister gig and frankly, it sucks. But since I'm on a roll, you should get rid of that lollipop habit because it's going to rot your teeth. :Paige: Next up, some powered toadstool. Bam! Let's kick it up one more notch. :Leo: Whoa, what are you doing? :Paige: You know, just preparing for the Source. :Leo: Oh, is he coming over for dinner? :Mason: He said that if he doesn't hurry up and make you a social worker, you'll probably quit and start your own agency. That or end up in jail. He wasn't sure which. :Cole: Well, for one thing you suck at levitating. :Piper: I smell something witchy. :Paige: My God, what did you have for dinner? :Phoebe: Kung Pao Chicken. Sorry. :Yen Lo: Oh, it's you... black belt Barbie. :Phoebe: You're going to be sorry you said that.'' (She levitates and kicks Yen-Lo up to a rocky mountain. He drops his sword.)'' :Leo: Well, here comes your personal trainer from hell. :Piper: Literally. :Cole: Wait a minute. Who are you? (Phoebe kisses him.) Oh, I know... Paige. :Phoebe: Uh! (She laughs a little.) So what's on our training schedule for today? Light sabers? :Cole: Actually, I was thinking maybe we could have a private picnic of our own. International Titles *'French:' La balade des âmes (The Walk of the Souls) *'Czech:' Uveďte démona (Enter the Demon) *'Slovak:' Vpusti démona (Enter the Demon) *'Spanish (Spain): '''Entra el Demonio ''(Enter the Demon) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Entrada del Demonio (The Demon's Entrance) *'Italian:' Il Limbo (The Limbo) *'Serbian:' Ulazeći u demona *'Russian:' В бой войти демоном boj vojti demonom (Into the Fight Enters a Demon) *'German:' Der Mann mit dem Drachendolch (The Man With the Dragon Dagger) *'Hungarian: '''Testcsere ''(Body Changing) * '''Finnish: '''Lohikäärmeveitsi ''(The Dragon Dagger) '' Category:Episodes Category:Season 4